Five Nights at Freddy's
by EditorAmber
Summary: It's time that Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria opens, and all the children are excited to see what could come across their lives
1. Chapter 1

'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was finally opening. Children and adults were pretty excited. The parents were especially because now they knew they could take their children somewhere fun!'

Children came rushing in as quickly as possible as soon as Freddy Fazbear's opened. Adults were laughing, smiling, and watching their children having the time of their lives.

Although, there was one child. He was standing with his mother. He's been at Freddy's before, but he was going to his friends birthday party. His mother, Danielle, was talking on the phone with her friend, telling when and where to pick them up. The little boy was tugging on her dress impatiently. She then realized him and told him she was busy.

The boy turned around and looked through the glass of Freddy Fazbear's. Children were waiting for the gang to begin singing. The boy dropped his bear and ran off without his mother knowing. Since he was so small, guards did not see him come inside the pizzeria. Four children waited for Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie to begin singing. The boys eyes sparkled in amazement, as the animatronics began to sing and move around. He watched Freddy, as he looked at him and blinked with a smile. The boy caught something at the corner of his eye though.

He noticed somewhere near the back room, another Freddy that seemed to be a pure gold. The boy followed it as it led him into a back room. He hugged the Golden Freddy as they reached the back room. The Golden Freddy stared slightly at the little boy. He knelt down beside him, so he could look into his eyes.

"Listen little boy, I want you to know. You're a special one, and you, and four others get to have a special cake!" The Golden Freddy said.

"Really Goldie?" The boy asked. His eyes sparkled again with disbelief.

'Goldie' the Freddy thought. He loved the name, but he knew what he had to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Police arrived at the Pizzeria in less than an hour. They searched everywhere, but no signs of the five children. Danielle was crying hysterically, and could not stop. She was still crying after an hour.

"All this anger, guilt, and sadness. It'll haunt me forever" she whispered to herself. Danielle thought of all the times she had with her son. Then she realized that she will have to look for herself. She looked through the entire Pizzeria. Nothing at all. She came back and Police came back with a knife, and pieces of cake.

"Ma'am, we believe that your son, has not made it." A police officer said.

"What are you talking about? Where is my Alex!? You think I have time for your precious stories?" Danielle screamed.

Danielle looked the other way, and saw a door opened. She never saw the door before, but she headed towards it. Flashes came from it, and it was the police, taking photos from the scene. There she saw, little Alex, against the wall, head down, dead. The mother ran to Alex and squeezed his tiny corpse.

"Alex! Alex please please, no! Please! I'm so sorry, I just wish I'd been there."

Danielle could not take it. She burst out crying, as she looked at her sons face, one last time.

Police said that a strange man dressed into a suit and had a cake to trust the children's lore. Also, the children were lured into the back room by the man, and were murdered.

Danielle came home that night. She went into her sons room. She looked at his bed, the toys, and all of his cute Nic-Nacks he always made. She cried even more. She went into the kitchen. Then she grabbed the biggest knife possible.

"I'm sorry.." She pleaded. And that was the end of Danielle.


	3. Chapter 3

(Danielle POV)

I woke up on the hard, tiled floor. It was very cold. But I felt strange. I didn't feel my hair coming down my cheeks or my ears. In fact, I felt no hair what's so ever. I stood up in the dark, and then a light came on. It was very dim, so I couldn't see that well, but it was helpful. I walked down the hallway and found a mirror. When I looked at my self, I was very skinny. I had a button up black shirt. I didn't have hair. I had rosy red cheeks and purple lines coming down my face. They actually reminded me of tears. Just purple and painted on my face. I was flipping out in the middle of a abandoned hallway. I didn't know who or what I was. I saw a few posters behind me, and they had something that looked close to me on it. I was called "The Puppet". The name sent shivers down my spine. I walked around and realized something.

I was inside Freddy Fazbear's, but it was different.

An article appeared in the hall on the wall. I looked at it and it read: "Freddy Fazbear's Reopening after 20 years of closing. This is due to malfunctioning animatronics and cleaning. Thanks for understanding. :)"

I looked at the new animatronics and tried to picture the old ones in my head. I also knew now I have been asleep for 20 years. I'm not sure what happened last. I walked around some more and found a box full of animatronic heads. The worst part came next. I walked closer into that room, and a light dimmed. Five children were sitting in the same room. Two on the floor and three against the wall. I realized what happened last now. My child was murdered by a man and I killed myself because of it.


	4. Chapter 4

(Continued Danielle's POV)

I walked over to all the children's corpses. A lump formed in my throat. Then, I saw Alex. My sweet baby Alex is dead because of a freaking purple guy. I felt like my tears were rivers from my eyes. Then I figured something out. I left the room to find the box of heads. There were only four heads, and I forget what their names were. I came back with the box of heads. I put the fox head on a little boy. He was quiet adorable. He has a red shirt that wrote "I love Pirate Cove" and also wore a little eye patch. I looked under it, and It came to me that it was just for fun. I set his head lightly on the ground, then moved on. The next kid was a girl. She had bleach blond hair and had a purple shirt on. She had a button saying "It's my 8th Birthday". I found this completely sad because this man killed innocent children, and this little girl just turned 8! Well, 20 years ago at least. I put the chicken head on her. Next was a boy, where I put the bunny and now was the hard part. I had a choice between my own child and another's. I decided to give the Freddy head to the other boy.

"Hopefully you guys will find something for my child" I said. I knew I had a ability to do it, so I faded away in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

First, Bonnie woke up.

"Guys, what's going on?" Bonnie said

Next, Chica.

"Bonnie!" And Chica ran to hug Bonnie.

Then, Foxy.

"What is going on fellas?"

Then, Freddy woke up.

"Guys! What are we doing in here. Why do I feel so different?" He said surprised.

"I'm not so sure Freddy, but we should probably get back on the stage." Bonnie said nervously.

Freddy looked up for a moment and noticed something from the corner of his eye. He saw Alex, against the wall. His tiny corpse. It grew dead silent.

"You guys go. I'll be there in a bit." He said nervously.

"Oh..uh..ok?" Bonnie said.

Foxy went to pirate cove and Bonnie and Chica went into there places on the stage. They were ready to start the day. Freddy malfunctioned for a few moments because he was saying some weird things.

"Alex, Alex. We're here. We'll save you.

We'll save them." Freddy said, but his voice wasn't the same. It sounded like a child's voice.

Freddy snapped back in and picked up the child. He walked down the hall and went into the back room. He saw the pure gold suit. He then opened the back and rest the child inside. There was no need to stuff him, since he was so tiny. Freddy then left the room and shut the door behind him.

The Golden Freddy sat there. Head on left shoulder, hand down, palms up. Knees up as well. He laid there in the dark, until further notice.


	6. Chapter 6

(Bonnie's POV)

Freddy came back looking worried. His arms were folded and it looked like he was going to cry. I had to help him somehow.

"Uh..Freddy? Are you alright?" I said emotionally, not meaning to.

"I..I'm fine. Just a little worried that's all." He said looking even more worried.

I don't see why he was so worried. It doesn't seem like anything to worry about. I mean sure, we have no clue where we are, but we should stay on the stage. I feel like it's been years we've been singing those same idiotic songs. I feel different. In fact, I feel like a girl.

"Excuse me for a moment. I will be right back." I said nervously.

"What's wrong with you Bonnie?" But Chica actually took a step away from me, like I was some kind of monster and she could see me now that we were in the light. I ran into the bathroom as soon as possible. I looked in the mirror. I was a girl! I saw my red cheeks and my blue face.

"GUYS! WHATS HAPPENED TO ME!" I scream as loud as possible.

Everyone was in the bathroom less than 20 seconds. I looked at them.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?"

Freddy asks me. They all looked them same from long ago, but they replace me like I'm a girl. I was crying so much, Freddy caught me from falling over. I placed my head lightly on Freddys arm.

"Freddy? Could we talk alone for a minute?" I ask him politely.

"Yes, that's fine. Guys, go get in your places. Who knows when the night guard will come?" Freddy said respectfully

I take Freddy into the back room. I stare at him into his eyes and he does the same. We don't say anything for a while, and then I realized I had to start a conversation.

"Freddy, I don't know why. I just feel like we've been - I mean, I have been replaced for so long. I feel like they shut us down for a while. Except who turned all of us back on?" I said, crying hysterically. "I'm so ugly now!"

"You are NOT ugly!" Freddy said. "I, in my opinion, think that you are beautiful as a girl. I.. I-" then Chica came in, cutting off Freddy.

"Guys! The night guard is here! Places now!" She whispered yelled.

Freddy and I looked at each other and we knew what we had to do. We ran out of the backroom and got into our places. It was Night 2, so Freddy and I could move around. Then I realized something. There were new animatronics. Earlier when I walked out of the room to get back to the stage, I saw two new ones. I'm not sure if those were the only new ones. Their names were Balloon Boy (aka BB) and Mangle. Mangle kind of scared me. He/She had all the body parts, but no bottom suit.

When I was on the stage, I looked at Freddy out of the corner of my eye. He just so adorable. I can't stand it anymore. I'm not sure if I should tell him I love him, maybe not right now.


	7. Chapter 7

(Freddys POV)

I don't know why. I feel like now that Bonnie is a girl, we could finally be something. We could be a couple. It will get this whole Alex thing out of my head. I also don't know why I am having visions of five children.

I am hoping that Bonnie understands I love her. Since she used to be a boy, I was very awkward to be a couple, so we went our separate ways. Sure we talked, but now we could finally be together. I'm not using her. I swear I'm not, I just really like her. She's so cute and adorable.


	8. Chapter 8

(Bonnie's POV)

I walk into the kitchen and see Freddy making pizza. I have a slice with him, and then I got back onto the stage. Since it was only 4:30pm I decided to go and search this New Pizzeria.

I found this creepy looking room with balloons and tables and cakes.

"Hi, Hello." I heard someone say.

"Freddy? Is that you?" I said as I turned around. When I turned around to see a little Balloon Boy.

"Hi there little fella. I'm guess you're BB, as if it wasn't already obvious." I said.

"Well you got that part right." He said "but I've seen you with that Freddy guy. No offense, but you guys don't stand a chance." He said, looking proud.

"What? What are you talking about? I'm not even dating him." I said

"I'm just saying, if you guys do, things can go overboard pretty fast." He said

My face felt very red, so I stomped out of the room, ignoring BB.

"Freddy! Please can we talk?" I screamed.

"Yes Bonnie?" He said looking worried.

"Freddy, BB said that you and me don't stand a chance together and that things will overboard quickly-" but he cut me off.

"You are seriously going to believe that trouble making boy? Bonnie, I..I like you. I've been wanting to tell you for so long it's just I never got the chance-"

I didn't want him to be worried anymore so I just kissed him. It felt amazing. I felt like I was falling free, and that I didn't need to worry about anyone but Freddy and I. Trust me, you would of loved it too.


	9. Chapter 9

(Chica's POV)

I can't stand this. I came through the kitchen to get some pizza and I see Bonnie kissing Freddy. What has come down to this new place, and you know what's better? The fact that Freddy is making out with a Freaking Toy Bonnie! Who does that?!

Anyway I'm still trying to find a plan to make an end to this. I would love to know why this is happening. Our old Bonnie was never liked this. I came into the kitchen like I didn't see anything, and they already stopped before I came in. Now they were holding hands.

"Aw. How cute!" I said happily.

"Chica! Were you eavesdropping?!" Freddy screamed.

"Who do you think you are?!" Bonnie yelling.

"I put my hands up in defense. I didn't do anything. I didn't hear what you said, I just saw you guys holding hands." I said quickly.

"Sure Chica. And you know what. This happened last time!" Freddy said.

"What are you talking about Freddy?" Bonnie asked in honesty.

"Well before you became a girl, I kind of liked you. I know, I know, it's weird but I did. Chica got jealous and kissed me. I never told you and I'm really really sorry." He said, looking guilty.

"Tears poured down Bonnie's eyes as she hugged Freddy. What the frick Chica?! You know what?! We're over!" Bonnie said.

My heart shattered. Did she just say that she wasn't my friend anymore? We're really through?

"UGH! THATS IT!" I screamed. I jumped on Bonnie and started smacking her and punching her in the face.


	10. Chapter 10

"CHICA STOP!" Screamed Freddy.

Chica was hurting Bonnie bad, and Freddy took Chica by the shoulders and threw her across the room.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FRICK!?" Said Bonnie crying so much that she made puddles of tears on the floor. She had cuts and bruises all over her.

Chica landed against the cabinet, her head hitting it first. Freddy came up holding out a fist.

"You still going to mess with Bonnie you no good son of a gun!" Freddy screamed.

"No! I won't hurt you guys anymore! I'm sorry!" Chica said crying.

Freddy pulled Chica up and told her to say sorry right to Bonnie's face.

"I'm sorry Bonnie! I'm so sorry!" She said and she threw out her arms. Bonnie did the same and they hugged each other, both crying.

(The World went White)

The animatronics just faded away. Under it were the 5 children. There was fog and clouds everywhere.

"Stephanie, look." The blond haired girl looked up. She saw her best friend Daisy in front of her. She hugged her tighter, crying. Behind them, was Jake. "Guys?" He said quietly. He then ran up to hug them. Then, little Jeff came in too. Behind all of them, was tiny Alex. His sparkled eyes looking at his friends. Stephanie looks away and put out her hand. Alex took it and she hugged him so tight and Alex started to cry. He wasn't hurt, he just missed his mother. There she was Danielle, walking slowly towards the group. Alex ran to her and they both hugged. Danielle started laughing and crying hysterically. "Thank you." She said. The four children nodded their heads. She hugged Alex again, closing her eyes.

(Then the World went White)

Stephanie - Bonnie

Daisy - Chica

Jake - Freddy

Jeff - Foxy

Alex - Golden Freddy

(This is NOT the end)


	11. Chapter 11

The animatronics came back into place. They all had the same vision. Golden Freddy wasn't in the room. There were no clouds or white around them anymore. Chica and Bonnie sat there still hugging each other. Bonnie looked up. She seemed to cry over something else.  
(Freddy's POV)  
"What..what just happened?" I said looking very confused.  
"Freddy? I think we all had a Vision." Bonnie said.  
"I KNEW IT! I knew I was having those visions!" I said screaming louder then I needed to.  
"Wait. You haven't told me about these visions, about children?" Bonnie asked confused.  
"Bonnie, we ARE the children. We are the ones that were murdered. Our souls are in these bodies now!" I said getting myself confused.


	12. Chapter 12

(Bonnie's POV)

So, my real name is Stephanie. I prefer Bonnie better. If fits. Especially when you're called "Bonnie the Bunny". Freddy and I sat down on the counters of the kitchen.

"Freddy," I started. "I'm sorry. For everything. It's just that I didn't know they were going to replace me. They turned me into a girl for Christ's sake, and now I know. I'm a girl inside me. I was a girl, who was murdered. There souls are haunting us, and they are giving us those visions. It's a gift." I said.

Freddy understood me completely. "At least we know our actual genders." He said with a smile. We both laughed.

Freddy understood what u said. He understood me. That was the good part. Freddy has everything, and I must respect that. No one is like him.

I could still see Alex's eyes. I remember him, I see visions of him everyday now. It's only been a week since that huge vision we all had. But I could see what we used to look like. I was turning 8, but I'm 28 now. Freddy is 30. Chica is 29 and Foxy is 29 as well. We were all so young. We didn't deserve to die. Little Alex, it wasn't his fault we died. It really wasn't. He trusted that man in the suit. He believed that we were going to have a cake and have fun with the new Freddy. But no. We were murdered, just like that. I'll never forget Alex's face when he got me. I'll never forget his eyes when he hugged me in the first Vision.


	13. Chapter 13

(Bonnie's POV)

I thought of Danielle in my head. She was pretty. Dark brown hair, brown eyes. Except her son had blond hair. I didn't mind. Then I realized something. If we were the five children, and our souls are haunting our bodies, and were dead, does that mean Danielle is dead?

I thought about this for a while. Then Freddy came in the room. I looked into his eyes before he sat down next to me.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey Bonnie" he said back.

"So listen. About those visions, I feel like being those children is weird. I'm 28, you're 30. Isn't it awkward?" I said feeling blushy.

He put his arm around me. He hugged me tighter than ever.

"Nothing's awkward with you and me." He said politely.

Foxy came into the room, rubbing his eyes. "What up, love birds?" He said yawning.

I looked at him with a dirty look and I thought why was he up this late. Foxy was the antisocial of the group. He was always asleep in Pirate Cove. When it came to 4am on Night 3, Foxy is always active.

"Listen here Foxy. We don't know if you like Chica." Freddy said chuckling.

"Pfft, you think I like that annoying chicken. All she ever eats is pizza. She never likes anything else. Besides, she probably doesn't even like me." He replied.

"Foxy! I hope you remember that Chica is my friend! We've been for so long! I don't need YOU trying to get us all into a fight!" I said.


End file.
